


Like Father, Like Daughter

by Lady_doctorwholock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Spnlife, Supernatural - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_doctorwholock/pseuds/Lady_doctorwholock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has an unexpected surprise, from a special visitor. Sam, Dean, and Cas learn from this visitor that there are same things needing to be settled in Heaven in order for Earth to stay at peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Badass Little Girl (who isn't that little)

A light comes over the hill, and shines brightly on the lake, Rainy Lake. Minnesota was a cold place in Winter, but the sunsets you couldn’t beat. And when it snowed, the sun would just smile and dance on the snow. If you said this to anyone who lived near Rainy Lake or anywhere in Minnesota, they’d agree, but to Sam, Dean, and Cas, it is just another town, just another gig. It has been a long hard year, after the apocalypse and all, more ghost, more demons, more...um...well...anything. After finally beating a vengeful spirit, they were banged up, bruised, and just tired.

The two brothers and the angel silently walked to the Impala. Dean sighed in relief, knowing his baby would ride another day. He had something to look forward to. Seeing his baby all shined up from the rain, and recently got new tires, that was the only beauty he kept an eye on in Minnesota. As Dean was admiring his car, Sam walked to the trunk, picked up a couple bears, and passed one to Dean. He tried to offer one to Cas, but Cas refused. All Cas said was, “I’m not thirsty. And even if I was, after drinking that one liquor store, I’m done with alcohol for now.” Sam just laughed and nodded, “Alright.”

The three men just sat on the hood of the car, and looked up. It was night now, and the sky was so clear. Every star was visible. There was only silence for a while, but then Cas broke it. “The saying about how stars represents angels are true. Each one of the stars are the angels in heaven. And when and angel falls, there is a shooting star. But when an Arc Angel falls, a comet passes Earth. They have a slightly bigger star.” There was a small pause, “Even after an angel dies, the star stays up there in remembrance.”

“So where is yours, Cas?” Dean asked.

Cas looked down, then back up. “Well when an angel is on Earth, there star isn’t visible. It is still there, but invisible. I could look up now, and know most of the star’s names. I could show you mine real quick. I will make sure it flickers slightly, so you can see it.” Then with that Cas was gone. 

The two brothers looked up and turned their head’s in all directions. Then Sam patted Dean in the shoulder, and pointed north-east. A bright star shined bright. It was as if there was a blue tint to it. They felt a cool breeze, “So yeh. There it is, or was,” Cas said shyly. The brothers turned around and just smiled. Then they just stood there. Cas looked up and looked in all directions with a smile, then paused with a confused face. Sam asked, “What is it?” 

Cas just turned around with a slightly worried face, “It is just...There is a star that isn’t in the sky, that usually is. I can’t remember the name, but it feels like this star is very important to me.”

Dean came up to him and patted him on the back, “Don’t worry. I’m sure it will come to you.” There was just a peaceful pause, but then there was ringing in the car. Dean with a disappointed face opened the car door and pulled out his phone. He answered it, with a weird face, and just looked at his phone, and closed it. Sam, taking a sip of his beer, “What is it.” Dean just looked up, “Well. It sounds like a voicemail. It says there a skinwalker in Los Angeles. Should we go hunt it?”

Sam with a confused face, “Well who is it from?” Dean shrugged, “I don’t know. Restricted.” The brothers leaned up on the car and just stood there, not knowing if it is a trap or what. That is when Dean said, “I guess to Los Angeles then.” As they were getting in the car, Cas interjected, “Do you even know where you are going? Los Angeles is a big place.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll give you a call,” Dean said reassuringly. Then Cas shrugged. “You can’t come, can you?” he paused. Then Cas said apologetically, “Sorry. I have this thing. I should go find out who that missing star is.”

“Okay,” Dean said sadly. Cas disappeared. Dean and Sam got in the car with a huff. And just drove off. It was about 3 hours into the car ride when Dean got another call, He answered, and started to write down a piece of paper of what looks like an address. Sam just stared at him, but kept driving. Dean put his phone back up. Sam again looked at him, “What is it?”

Dean answered, “An address. Friendly Things Workhouse in the valley.” Sam said with a confused face, “Wait, isn’t that the workhouse that burnt down in the 80’s. It was said to be the Supernatural place to go to. Vampires, demons, ghost have hid there. But other hunters run them out.”

Dean said with a sigh, “I guess so,” he paused, “I love creepy workhouses” Sam just chuckled. Then Dean spoke up again, this time with a smile, “Wait. I now know what workhouse you're talking about. Yeh, it was a workhouse for clown toys.” Sam just looked up with a sickly face, and Dean just laughed. 

It was a long way to L.A., but they eventually got there. They were both tired, but still made it to the workhouse. It took them 2 days together since they drove slow, and stopped at a lot of gas stations to get pie, but it was a good thing, too. They fight best, when they aren’t hungry. They both got out, and it was slightly foggy. Dean, unloading the trunk, said with enthusiasm, “The moment I see the mist taking stuff, I’m getting my butt out of there. We don’t need another, The Mist, movie.” Sam just smiled at his brothers movie comment, and stood there. “Now remember, skinwalkers can look like anything, and rumor has it a lot of teenagers like to run and hangout in there. So don’t shoot the first thing you see, we have to make sure.” Dean just nodded, “I know. I know. Mr.Captain Obvious.” 

The building looked run downed, and very old. They don’t want to chicken out, but each of them got chills. They walked into the building using a creaky door, making the whole building vibrate with noise. Dean turned to the door and shushed it. Sam again chuckled. The building seemed deserted, no kids to be inside. 

They crept inside, and saw a crouching silhouette. Dean put his hand out in front of Sam. He put a finger up against his mouth, and started to tiptoe. With every effort to sneak up on to this skinwalker, they noticed some of its features. It was a blonde girl, probably in her 20’s, and had hazel eyes that often glistened due to the fact she was a skinwalker. She didn’t look like she had a lot of meat on her bones, but that does not mean at all that she wasn’t strong. They were getting closer with each step, and held up their guns that was loaded with silver. As they were about to shoot, the skinwalker looked up, and stood up all in a blink. With every effort to shoot in the right direction, they missed when the skinwalker dodged the bullet. Again another shot, again another dodge. The skinwalker approached Sam unnoticed and roundhouse kicked him to the wall. As Dean turned around to the skinwalker, he gave another shot, and this time hit the skinwalker in the shoulder. But the skinwalker didn’t stop, she was infuriated and running. Running in the direction of Dean. Dean aimed at her head, and pulled the trigger, but nothing came out. It was out of bullets. He yelled at Sam, “Sammy! You didn’t load the bullets.” Dean started running. To get his brothers gun, but he knew he couldn’t outrun a skinwalker without tripping on the sharp objects in the workhouse. 

He could hear his and another set of footsteps running. Then he heard a third. He turned around to see what or who’s third pair of running footsteps was. When he turned, he stepped out of the way, cause he saw not only the skinwalker right behind him, but a girl jumping on the skinwalker. 

The skinwalker pushed the girl off, but now the girl was ready. She had a knife out, and held it up. She attacked the skinwalker with every muscle moving. She was in a tussle when, the skinwalker grabbed her wrist, and grabbed the knife. “Fine then,” the girl said, like she was giving up. The skinwalker stabbed her. The girl turned around saying so dramatically, “Oh no. Woah is me.” Then she giggled and looked down at her abdomen where she was stabbed, “But you know what that tickles.” Then the girl ran, once again, toward the skinwalker.

The girl brought the skinwalker down with one jump on the back. When they were on the ground, the girl sat up, and snapped the skinwalkers neck.

She spoke these words, “At first you were pretty, but now you are one ugly bitch.” She sat up wiping her hands and turned around only to see the boys staring at her. What the boys saw was what looked like a young girl, probably 15 or 16, with red hair, but not orange red. She had blue eyes, and was a bit shorter than Dean. Dean could swear he have seen her before. She had the weirdest attire on, a fancy floral short dress with a leather jacket on, with leather combat boots. 

“What,” she said, “Oh, I know. Not the proper attire to kill a skinwalker. Sorry.” Then with a confused face looked at the knife that was in her. “Dang it. And that was my favorite knife, too. And my favorite dress.” She pulled the knife out, without a flinch and threw it on the ground. “So you’re the Winchesters. Me and my friends are big fans from where we watch.”

Sam interrupted, “Wait, wait, wait. Who are you?” The girl looked at him and scoffed, “What’s it to you.” Then for some odd reason, she pulled out a large candy bar, and started to eat it. Dean was circulating around her, with the weirdest faces, he has ever made. The girl just looked at Sam still, “What? I get a sweet tooth sometimes when I work hard.” Then she felt something go in her stomach. She turned around and noticed Dean put an Angel’s Blade in her. Sam with a harsh voice, “Dean?!?! You can’t go around stabbing whatever you want. Remember? So what was that for.”

Dean with just as a harsh voice, “What?!?! I had to see what she or it is.”

The girl was mad, and threw her candy bar on the ground. She pulled out a knife, and pushed Dean against the wall, “Well you know what. If you can stab me whenever you want. I guess the same rules apply to me,” Dean struggling, but still couldn’t get out of her grip, “Oh and girls, don’t like being called it.” Then she let him go. Sam with a small smile, and Dean just shoved him. Sam said, “What? You were about to get killed by a little girl.” The girl just grabbing her knife and wiping it said, “You know I can hear you.”

The boys stared at her, trying to find out what she is. She said with a slightly irritated voice, “Look, I don’t have time to play the starring game. I came down here to see if you can help me.”

Dean asked, “With what?”

“I’m looking for someone. Since you are associated with angels, I think you can help me,” she handed Sam a picture, “This was the last human vessel, he took on. If you see him, I guess call me.” Sam had wide eyes as he looked at the picture for a while. Dean, finally getting it, “You were the one who called us. You set this whole thing up. I bet that wasn’t a real skinwalker because you can't kill them with your bare hands.” Then the girl chuckled, “Oh, when you are as strong as me, you can kill anything with your bare hands.” Then she walked off. Sam passed the photo to Dean, and they both looked up. 

Cas appeared. Cas said with a rush, “Good thing you called Dean, I finally know who the missing star is…” Dean just pointed at the little girl. Then the girl turned around while saying this, “By the way. I’m actually older than you,” her voice quieted. There was a long silence and a long stare, between Cas and the girl. Cas spoke very softly, “Laerina”

Then the girl spoke, “Dad.”


	2. Immortals Are Real and the Dark Kinght Refrence

The brothers looked at each other, “Dad?”

Cas and the girl ran to each other, and gave a big hug. Cas gently holding her, “I thought I never see you again.” 

Dean looking like he solved a puzzle said, “That is why I felt like I knew her. They had the same eyes. And the sweet tooth. Just like her uncle, Gabe. It all makes sense now.”

Lareina looked up and broke off, “I’m here to deliver a message.”

 

“Well, considering he looked so happy and said, ‘I never thought I would’ve seen you again’ when he saw her. I think he lost her or something.”

“Or disappeared. I don’t know, I guess we will ask later. C’mon. Lets get back to the motel, I’m exhausted.” 

It was a silent ride to the motel. It wasn’t that far away from Hollywood. But that traffic made it a long car ride. They got out of the car ready to fall on the bed, when they heard a slight murmur. They both looked at each other, and opened their door. When they opened, they heard a big argument going on. 

Cas yelled, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I was scared. I was ashamed,” Lareina said sadly.

“Don’t be. It will be fine. It will all be fine.”

“No it isn’t. To live with this, is just, sad. That is why we need to stop this.”

Sam and Dean stood in the doorway, “What is going on?” Sam asked.

“Just sit down, she’ll explain. Still a bit confusing for me too,” Cas said demandingly. 

All of them sat down at the small table near the counter.

“So the reason why the Angel Blade didn’t work on me?” The boys nodded. “Well...I’m an Immortal Angel.”

“So you’re a bad angel. What does that mean?” Dean asked.

“Immortal, not immoral! You know, live forever. Anyway, I’m not the only Immortal Angel. In fact, there is a good number of us, you just don’t hear about us, cause our Heaven is closed off from the other Angel’s Heaven.”

Cas interrupted, “I thought Immortal Angel’s were just a myth, but I guess that is what other angels are told.”

“Well. When you are an Immortal, you have to live in this separate heaven. We can’t communicate with the other angels. We are left on our own. We can never leave our heaven at all, we have to protect the four main elements. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water. Some can control one, some can control two elements. It is a tough job as it is. So they Immortal’s are getting upset. Anxious. Fighting with each other. Threatening to destroy a city or an island. Last time that happened was in Pompeii. So now, to spread their beautiful love They want to mingle with the other angels.”

Cas interrupted again, “Pretty much, they want to Babysitter and Pizza Man these angels together.”

Dean interrupted him this time, “Yeah. I know what mingle means.”

Sam spoke this time, “Of course you do. If you know what I mean.” Then he laughed. 

Cas and Laerina spoke in sync, “Shut up! Assbuts.” Dean and Sam laughed. “This is a serious matter.”

Dean said cracking up, “Like father, like daughter” Then once again, Dean and Sam were laughing. 

Laerina spoke in a smart-ass way, “You know, Immortals are more loosely than other angels. So we say some pretty weird things about you guys. Your famous to us. We even have nicknames for you guys.”

“Oh yeah, like what?” Sam added, having fun with this conversation. 

Without hesitation, “Playboy and Sasquatch.”

Cas just smiled at his daughter. “Are you sure that isn’t there name?”

“I don’t know.” Laughter filled the room, but it eventually died out. Then there was an awkward pause.

“So what is so bad for there to be more Immortals?” Sam asked.

“Are you kidding me? This is a curse for me and the others. Our heaven is small already, more would just make it uncomfortable. Then, too many would control the elements. That means, if someone was mad at someone, we could have another Pompeii on our hands. Plus we don’t have other things like the angels do.”

“Wait. Do you guys have to eat?” Dean asked.

Laerina smiled and leaned in, “We don’t need to, but we have a choice, unlike the angels. When I first came down here, I went to the best burger place in Colorado.”

Dean interjected, “Bud’s Best Burgers?”

Laerina smiled with excitement, “Yes!” The high-fived each other.

“Cas. You have an awesome daughter.”

Sam asked right away, “So, how do we I guess stop the Immortals?”

Laerina with a sigh, “I don’t know. That is why I came down here to find my father. See if he knew anything. But clearly he doesn’t. I also came down here to deliver something.”

“What is it?”

“Well, there is only one thing that can kill an immortal. A Immortal can kill you, it takes a while but it can be done, or an Immortal Blade. There are only two in the world. And luckily I have both of them.”

Cas asked, “How did you obtain both?”

“The first one, I can’t remember exactly. But the second was given to me, by an old friend. I want to give this blade to you.” She pulled out a long red knife, similar to the angel’s blade, but had a small engraving in the handle. “Strongest blade ever created. So be careful.”

Cas reached out and took the blade, “I can’t believe my own daughter is giving me instructions.”

Sam asked, “So how does all the other blades affect you.”

“Well. Lets just say, a regular knife, feels like nothing, feels like air. A demon blade, just tickles. Tis but a flesh wound-” 

Dean laughed. Everyone looked at him. “What it is a classic Monty Python joke when the Dark Knight...okay...killjoys. Go on.”

“And the Angel’s Blade, well it hurts slightly, but barely affects me.”

Laerina smiled, but then stood up kind of anxiously. Then spoke, “But unfortunately, there is a side I need to tell you.” There was a long pause. “Well as none of you know. When you are a immortal angel, you grow at a slower pace. Some might never have hair or a finger or something-”

Sam interjected, “So this is your true form. You don’t need a human vessel.”

“Nope. I guess that is a plus. Anyway, well I don’t...um...er...have-” She was so quiet no one could hear her.

“What did you say?”

“I don't have wings!” She yelled. Cas got out of his chair quickly.

Cas spoke, “Wait what!”

“That is why I can't teleport as easily. I can teleport, but it takes me days to build that much energy. So that is another thing that can destroy only me. I have nothing to protect me. If I fall out of a 2 story building, I would only break a leg or something, but if it is 4 stories or higher, I am as useless as any other human.”

Cas stood there wide eyes. It was silent.

“Well. I’m not gonna bum you guys out, but anyway I have to go and find my solution somewhere else. But don’t worry I will visit, sometimes, maybe.” She started to walk out. Then Dean spoke, “Wait. I thought you said you can’t get out of your Heaven, so how did you then?”

“What you don’t think I’m that smart to do it? Of course not. I had help from Gabriel.”

“Ah, that would also explain the snooty comments or movie comments.”

“Yeh. Gabe...he is like, is like a second father to me. SInce my real dad could never visit me after well, I can’t honestly remember. You’d think a 1500 year old immortal could remember these things.But Gabe would, I guess, ‘hack into the system’. And sneak me some candy or ‘fast food’ and some comedy, so I didn’t get bored with all my element training. He could never stay either, but it is the little things that count. Ya know.”

“Ya, I know,” he looked over to his brother, “Well, don’t be a stranger. Oh, if you ever hear anything tell us, and we can get your dad down here,” he smirked, “You know, I never considered Cas... as a dad. He must like it.”

“I don’t know. You know him better than I do I assume.”

“Well I guess we all have daddy issues, one way or another.” They both made a face. Than waved goodbye.

The boys just looked at each other and laughed only once. Sam took a sip of his beer then looked at Cas, “So how long have you known, that you had a daughter.”

“Well...since she was born.”

“Yeh, I know that. But, it seems like when you saw her, you were in shock. And it seems like she doesn’t know you that well either.”

“No. I know her, and she knows me but we have barely spent any time together as a family. See angels don’t make children, they are given them. It is rare nowadays for angels to ask for a kid, but boy…” it went silent,”mI use to have a wife. She was beautiful. She had red hair like Lareina. She was smart. We met at an angel meeting on Earth, 2000 years ago. She had a white smile, or at least her vessel did. But that was a long time ago. But then I lost her, both of them, or at least until now. It was the war of the Crusades. Angels, Demons, Monsters, were forced to battle with the humans. Many were lost. My wife was one of them. That is why I was shocked to see Lareina, she was only 403 years old. I haven’t seen her in 917 years. You don’t think my wife is still alive. Do you?

The boys started to consider this, put all the missing pieces together. They did not know. 

“But I just don’t understand why Gabriel never told me. I mean, he knew how devastated I was after the war. I mean why would a brother do that?”

The boys shrugged, not knowing anything how to ease their friend.

Sam turned on the tv, and went to the news channel. They tried to find a job, but nothing out of the ordinary. It was so ordinary, it seemed suspicious. Los Angeles is a big crazy place, there bound to be one job, but no. It was almost suspicious. 

They stayed in the motel for days, occasionally going out to a bar or get food. Cas was rarely seen, the brothers didn’t know where he was. He’d just disappear. Sometimes the brothers would play cards, but spent most of their time finding a job. But still none. They were about to leave the motel to drive to who know’s where, when Cas came in almost out of breath. “Come. She found something.”

“Who? Lareina?” 

Cas nodded. He put his hands out to teleport them, but Dean backed up, “Wait what did I say about teleporting. No more.”

Cas looked at him then, looked like he was in pain and looked down. He finally looked back up. 

“Wait. What was that?”

“That is Lareina’s way of communicating long distance. We have our angel radio they have theirs. When the cross paths, it is discomforting.”

“Well, what did she say?”  
“She says, and I quote, ‘Don’t be assbutts and get down here! Or I will start without you.” He paused, “Well you heard her.” He leaned out and put his hands on there shoulders and transported.


	3. Not the 5th Element

They were near a lake and it was cold. They boys got there and Dean immediately went down, breathing heavily, mumbling random words. All Sam did was cross his arms and said, “It is freezing out here.”

Dean said with a mellow voice, “Don’t be a baby.”

Sam stuck his tongue at him, and Dean stuck his out. Cas motioned the boys over to his point. Lareina was there, and shushed them, “There is an another immortal over there. Partially a strong one. She controls fire and ice. Very good at it too. Older than me by a little bit. Oh and Pompeii...that was her,” she spoke quietly.

The boys looked at each other in shock.

“Yeah, so we have to be careful. She is not on our side at all.”

The boys pulled out their weapons, “Your weapons won’t work, remember. Even if they did there not strong enough”

The boys put their weapons in their jackets with a sigh. Lareina sighed, too, then put on a smile with wit, “Actually I have an idea.”

She walked around and started to pick up random objects; 2 stick and grass. The boys looked at her confused. She said looking at them, “What? Don’t worry.” She laid the objects on a flat rock behind a bush. She picked up the stick, and it grew into a big bow. She picked up the grass, and it grew, and she attached it to the bow. She picked up the second stick and it grew slightly, but mostly turned smooth. “And for the last item,” she said breaking a piece of rock off the boulder, like it was no problem. This rock turned into a sharp spear once attached to the smooth stick. She had made a bow and arrow in less than 30 seconds. 

She lifted the weapon and said with pride, “An immortal can kill an immortal. Immortal’s weapons are the strongest weapons ever existed.”

Cas looked at his daughter, “Wait, we are not killing anyone. We shall rationalize between them.”

“But if we have, too.”

“No. No killing.”

She looked liked a child pouting after her Dad disapproved. 

Dean looked at the bow and arrow and asked, “Can I have one.”

“In your dreams.”

Sam laughed and so did Cas.

She held the bow and arrow and started to walk closer to the immortal, but not enough to be seen. They followed behind her. She could not hear the discussion between Dean and Sam, and how they are following a little girl. She scoffed, because they didn’t know she can hear really well. She interrupted their conversation, “I’m not that small, plus I’m older than you, and know what I’m doing.”

Cas laughed and said jokingly, “Amateurs.” Dean hit the back of his head playfully.

Lareina held up the bow and arrow to shoot. She put her hand up to her head, and was about to let go of the bow, when the girl turned around. She didn’t look to much older than Lareina, and looked almost the same, but had blonde hair and brown eyes. 

The girl spoke, “Well, long time no see Laerina. But if I remember, you were the one who lost the bet.”

Lareina lowered her weapon, “Well, it is not my fault the King was kinder than you. And still, that doesn’t mean you had to blow up Krakatoa!”

“Awe. Can’t handle a lose.”

 

“I guess not. But anyway that isn’t what I came for, to bicker. No I came here to,” she looked at her father, she grinned, “Rationalize.”

“Oh. You are here about the war. Well no I’m not switching sides. I’m fighting with the Immortals.”

“So you want to take over the others than mingle?”

“No of course not. I just want to make sure that what they are going to do to us, doesn’t happen.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what they think of us? Call us? Freaks. Monsters. Just because we are slightly stronger, have elements, and can have an appetite.”

“Yeh so.”

“Wait you don’t know. Oh this is too good.”

“Know what?” Laerina looked confused.

“Yeh, the angels. They want to put immortals in Purgatory.”

 

“They what?!?!”

“You heard me.”

“No, no, you are lying. Just ask your daddy over there to tune into angel radio, and then tell me if I’m lying.”

“Even if you aren’t, why should I trust you. After all the Immortal’s put me through? Why on Earth should I trust you?”

“Because, we are your family. You wouldn’t hurt your family, now would you?”

Laerina lifted her arrow, “Don’t count on it. You have tried exiling me, just for having angel relatives, for having contact with an angel. It seems like the angels are my true family.”

“Maybe they are, but you are still one of us. And we know everything to destroy you, and everyone you love. And by the way, this rebellin of yours, it isn’t surprising. I’ve met your mother once, when I was a lot younger, you are so much like her. Rebelion, it is what got her killed you know.”

“You have no right!”

“Oh, but I do.”

“That is it.” She pulled back her arrow.

“No! No killing.” Cas yelled.

Lareina lowered her arrow again.

The girl inturupted, “Awe. That isn’t the spirit. Come on, give me your best shot.”

Lareina in rage lifted her arrow and aimed for the girls shoulder. She let the arrow go, and it flew in her shoulder.

The girl spoke sadly, “Come on. You can do better than that. Here I will give you encouragement.” The girl lifted a piece of grass and lit it on fire. The flame grew into a ball, and she through it at the boys, but they dodged it.

Laerina furious, made another bow and aimed it for the girls heart this time, “Leave them out of it!”

“Fine then.” She made a ball of fire again, and threw it and put a circle of fire and put it around Cas, enclosing him in the circle. She made a bigger ball and threw it around the brothers enclosing them. “Now they aren’t involved.”

“You little,” She drew back the arrow.

Then her dad spoke again, “Come on don’t do this. You are better than this.”

She slightly lowered the weapon, and looked down, the girl was taunting her,then brought it back up quickly and aimed again, “But I’m not.” Laerina pulled back the arrow and let go. It went straight into the girl, and the girl looked down in shock.

“See you are a monster. Maybe you deserve to go to Purgatory,” the girl spoke. She lifted her hand one last time and, Laerina confused looked at her in pity. She turned around and saw that the lake was frozen, with a small circle hole in it.

“I’m sorry,” Laerina spoke quietly. Not knowing who to say it to. The circles of fire disappeared, and the boys just looked at her.

The girl spoke as last words, “Well I’m not.”

Laerina looked confused, but then a vast gush of wind pushed her onto the frozen lake. It was as if she was getting dragged. Laerina tried to grab to something, but there was no luck. Laerina was kicking until she was pushed into the freezing water of the small circle in the lake. The boys yelled and ran after her. The circle disappeared and Laerina was trapped under water. She kept hitting the ice trying to break it and saw foot prints come close to her above. They boys kept kicking, jumping, whatever they could do to break the ice and calm Cas down. He was freaking out. He kept hitting the ice, thinking he was strong enough to break, it but he was not. Dean even pulled out his gun and shot the ice, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Come on, we have to get her out of there!” Cas yelled with a croak in his voice. Laerina was kicking and kicking, but still not a single crack. Then Cas looked in pain again, then he yelled, “Move back!”

“What?” Sam yelled.

“She said, ‘Move back.’.” The boys moved back, with a confused worried look on there face.

Laerina still in the freezing water, closed her eyes, and clenched her fist, taking up all the energy she could. Then she pounded on the ice, and it crack. She pounded again, it cracked some more. Then with one big pound, the ice shattered in her area. She gasped. And the boys ran to her and helped her out of the water. She was shivering, but she ran toward the land, refusing there help. She put her hands out, and closed her eyes in concentration. Then at once there was a campfire. She rubbed her hands to the warmth. 

By the time the boys got to the land, she was dried off. It was like she never fell in the water.

“When you can control fire, you tend to dry off extremely quickly.”

Cas looked at her with rage, but still a sympathetic face. He knew she was scared, but she didn’t show it. “Why the heck did you do that?”

“I don’t know. Something came over me, and when she was taunting me, I just felt like...I don’t know.”

“Well you could’ve gotten yourself killed!”

“Yeah well I didn’t.”

“Then, again maybe you are like your mother, rebellious.”

“I might be. But she wasn’t a monster,” she paused. The boys had a confused look, “What, you don’t think I am kicking myself for killing her. I feel extremely bad. We never do that to each other, but I did. Maybe she is right, I do deserve whatever is coming to me.”

“Don’t say that.”

Laerina looked ashamed and turned around, back facing them, and started to walk away.

Dean spoke up, “Wait, I thought, only the immortals who have that element can destroy or create that certain element. It seems to me, you are not telling us something.”

Lareina still walked.

“Wait he is right. What is it?” Cas spoke.

Lareina turned around and walked back quickly. “Look, there isn’t an easy way to say this. But, I can control all four of them. I haven’t mastered all of them, cause it takes time to master all four. When someone has only one, it is easier to master, but four not so much.”

“So you can control all four. Why am I not shock?”

“Are you disappointed in me?” Lareina asked sharply.

“No, it is just...I’m concerned.”

“About what? You know nothing about the immortals. By the time we are 700 years old, we can take care of ourselves. Live on our one. So why is there concern.” There was an awkward pause. No one spoke. “I see. You are disappointed in me. You know it isn’t easy to have all four powers, by the way. I’m not normal. I’m way different, some of the teachers wouldn’t take me. I’m ashamed a little, so what. It might be a blessing, it might be a curse, I don’t know.” Another pause, “ Well, I’m not going to be brought down, by someone who can’t look at his own daughter, and be proud at all. I dont want this to be, and I quote from Dean, ‘a chick flick moment.’” She started to walk away slowly, but turned her head, “I saved your butts back there. I could hear her thoughts, of what she was going to do to you, all of you, if I didn’t kill her. So I’m sorry, if I’m stronger, and smarter in my decisions.”

There was still a pause.

Lareina spoke sadly, “Fine, then. I didn’t want to waste it on this, but fine.” Then she disappeared.

Cas looked at the brothers in shock.

Sam broke the silence between them, “That was kind of harsh. You don’t tell her you are not disappointed in her, and then give her the silent treatment. If it is true what she said, you should thank her.”

Cas spoke in ashame, “I know but, I’m not ready to.”

“To what, be her father? We know what not having a father feels like. And with all she is going through, and what she has gone through, you should at least act like one. It is like you are getting a second chance at this whole father thing, you know after Claire. Even though you weren’t actually Claire’s father, you still kind of acted like one. So now do the same with your actual daughter. ”

Dean spoke up, “I’m sorry Cas, but Sammy is right. You have to be there for her. Now don’t soften up though. Be a man. But still be a father. Okay?”

Cas nodded, “You're right. I am proud of her, but still concerned. And considering she hasn’t had a mother or father for a long amount of time, I should at least say, Thank You.”

Then with that, he disappeared, leaving the boys alone, in an unknown location. Dean yelled upward, “Oh come on. You can’t just leave us here.”

Sam said with a snark and amused voice, “Dean, he just did.”

“We don’t even know where we are.” Cas didn’t return to his call, which was a slight shock to Dean. So Dean just shrugged.


	4. Pre-Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, but it is a great cliffhanger. TeeHee

“Well, I guess we should find the main road, and walk it until we find a town.”

“Yeh, that could be like hours.”

“Well, if someone drives by, we will ask where we are, and ask for a lift.”

“See it is time like these, I hate getting zapped places,” he paused and looked everywhere, “I want my damn car.”

It was at least 30 minutes till they found the main road, and another 30 minutes, for them to get a ride. They were in Clearlake, California, and was dropped off at some place 20 minutes from where they were picked up. They were very annoyed they were dropped off early, not even in a bigger town, yet they still acted thankful. They found an abandoned car on the side of the road, in a field. It was a bit suspicious, but Dean didn’t care. He just wanted to get back to the motel as soon as possible. And as most of the time, in times like these, they stole the car and drove off to their motel in Chatsworth.

It was a very long ride, around 7 hours long, so by the time they got to the motel they were exhausted. They moved out of the car sluggish, and in a slow manner, and by the time they got to the door, there eyes started to get droopy, but when they got inside, they were not moving slow anymore. There room was trashed, someone had broken in. Bed sheets, on the floor, tv knocked over, drawers in and out, chairs on the other side of the room, their fake badges flung around the room, even the mirror was smashed inside the bathroom. 

The boys searched under the beds and checked for anything suspicious, luckily they found nothing. 

“What the hell man!” Dean yelled and kicked the chair, “I mean, come on. A 7 hour drive and now this.”

“You don’t think it is one of Laerina’s friends trying to get back?”

“It seems like it, but we weren’t even involved. We just stood there and watched.”

“Well whoever did this must be either pissed or trying to find something.”

“Well, I know what we can do.”

“What?” Dean said looking around the messed up room.

Sam lifted one of the badges off the ground, and gave Dean a look. Dean simply nodded at this good plan.

The brothers walked into the lobby and leaned on in the counter. Dean pushed the little bell that was on the counter many times, Sam had to stop his hand because of it.vA grumpy 50 year old man, came in and looked like he would have none of it. “I can hear you, I can hear you,” the man said. He glanced at the brothers and snarked, “What do you want?”

“We’d like to see your surveillance footage of at least in the past 8 hours,” Sam said all professionally. 

“Oh yeah, and why should I show you?” the man said smacking on his gum.

“Because we are the freaking FBI,” Dean said while the brothers held up their badges, “And I swear if you keep smacking that gum, I swear I will White Chick on your ass.”

The man gave him a dirty look and spit out his gum in the trash can. He looked back up and motioned the boys, “Come on back here.”

The boys went into a dim-lit room, with one computer smack in the middle of the table on the side. There were some playboys laying around somewhere, and Dean brushed them with his fingers, laughing. The man logged into the computer and pulled up the surveillance video. “Here you go,” he said with a sketchy voice. The boys looked at the screen, and saw some sort of silhouette in the room, just as the silhouette started moving things around, the boys heard a click behind them.

They turned around to see a gun pointed at their faces. Sam automatically put his hands up. The man said with an angry voice, “Those aren’t real badges, so who the HELL are you?!?!”

Dean put on his innocent face and put his hands up, “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take it easy there. You don’t know when that thing might go off.”

The man pulled back the cock, “Oh, I’m sure I do.” Then there was a loud bang, but it wasn’t the sound of a gun, it was the sound of a coffee maker crashing in the guys head. The man fell to the ground immediately. There was a girl standing behind the unconscious body. A brunette who was around 5’5 tall, and was slim like a dancer. She spoke with a stern voice, “Well, I guess that is 2-0 for us. Right guys.” She looked at the boys.

The boys pulled at their guns. “Hey!” she said, “Take it easy. I’m friends with Lareina. I came down to find her, I thought she was with you finding her dad.” The boys brought down their guns.

Sam spoke up, “Oh she found him. She just isn’t with us at the moment. Wait how did you know he was her father. I thought she didn’t tell anyone.”

“Long story. Of course, I’d assume she might have found him already, but wasn’t sure. Anyway, do you know where I might find her? I guess you can say I’m her 2nd in command, that is if she was a general.”

“No, but you are on her side on this soon-to be- war?”

She nodded. Then there was a pause, “I’m Parker,” she shook their hands, “And if you say that is a guys name, so help me, you will end like him.” She kicked the body. “Yeh, that is going to hurt in the morning. But luckily, he won’t remember anything. Oh and I’m sorry about this, truly.”

The brothers fell down, asleep.

“Sorry, I kind of can transfer a chemical through the hand. You’ll be conscious in an hour.”


	5. Explanation and Relief

The boys started to open there eyes, slowly, vision blurry. But then there eyes open wide. They were tied up on chairs. They were struggling to break free, but they were tied up good. Dean reached for his knife in his pocket, but he couldn’t find it. He looked up, and the same girl who knocked them out stood in front of them. She spoke, “Looking for this?” She held up his knife, “Don’t worry,” she started to untie them, “We just had to get you here without knowing how to get here.”

They were free. They stood up and reached for their guns, and pulled out bananas. She held up their guns this time, “Sorry, couldn’t risk anything. So we did the old switch-a-roo trick.” They brought down the bananas. They looked around, and found themselves in a room, but it was special. It was wrapped in vines and rock, with little technology to be found. There were torches, and weapons hanging on the walls. It was a big room, too, filled with lots of people in there. “Don’t worry.We are the good guys. We are sided with Lareina. We are just like her.”

Dean said sarcastically, “So that would explain the little to none technology.”

“We don’t believe in technology that much. We believe it helps us focus on our, elements.”

Sam spoke up impressed with the area, “So Parker, why the heck did you bring us down here?”

“As you might know, we are having conflicts with the other Immortals. We don’t believe we should kill or mingle with the angels. We are like...Team Switzerland, but that doesn’t mean we won’t fight. We will fight against our kind, sadly, but it is okay. We are all like Laerina actually. One parent, angel, the other parent, Immortal. We just figured out that, because we are not like other Immortals, we have a rebellious gene. Anyways, we need your help. I know this will not be an easy task at all, but it has to be done. We need to kill off any Immortals that want to fight against the angels.”

“Now killing, doesn’t that seem harsh.”

“Well it is either that, or you try to compromise. But compromising with us isn’t easy. When we find our side, we stick with it. It is really rare to switch. As we speak, Immortals are tracking down angels, trapping them, torchering them.”

“Okay, but even if we do this, why do you want to fight with the angels, didn’t you hear what they want to do with your kind. I mean...Purgatory is a harsh place. No place for you guys.”

“If the Immortals win, and most angels are killed, then the world will most likely end. They will fight to who gets to control what. And one outbreak can cause another Ice Age. So even if what the Angels say is true, at least in Purgatory, we will be able to control things rationally. It is a sacrifice we are willing to make.” 

The brothers turned to each other. “Okay, but aren’t you guys a bit, young.” Everyone turned their head to them with a angry face.

“I will have you know, we are older, smarter, stronger than you guys. The real question is, ‘Aren’t you guys too young’.”

“Okay, how will we know, who is the Immortal, and who is the angel.”

She spoke, motioning another girl, “Jill, if you please. Sorry this might sting.”

Jill touched there back of the heads, and the boys yelped.

“What was that?!?! Some kind of tracker or something. God. Ow.”

“Sort of, trust me, you will know now. Have fun.”

Parker put her hands on there shoulders, and the boys were gone. In less than a second, they were in the city. They turned around, not knowing how they got there so quick. “Wait, hold on. Are we suppose to be doing it now? I thought it was going to be whenever we are on a hunt, and run into one on the way,” Dean said aggravated. Dean patted his pants, and pulled out his gun, “Oh, thank you! At least they are considerate of our property.” He checked the bullets, and pulled them out, they were red, blue, and green. “Huh, what did they do to my gun?!?!” Sam pulled out his gun, checked his bullets, and his were multi-colored,too. 

“I think they made them, so they can actually kill the Immortals. You know like the Immortal Blade, but in bullet form.”

Dean spoke quietly, “Well you know what. Angels and Immortals do have one thing in common.”

Sam added, “What?”

“They don’t tell us anything, then zap us places.”

Sam nodded in agreement, “Hey, where are we?”

Dean looked around, “Sunset Blvd. Wait, Sunset Blvd?”

“Yeah, and?”

“We could maybe I don’t know, go to a bar, pick up some chicks, maybe famous chicks.” He elbowed his brother smiling.

“Good gosh. We actually have a job you know.”

“Fine then, be like that, Tiger Mom.”

Sam smiled.

They started to walk, then started to hear something. The noise grew louder, and higher pitched, like if you heard an angel. They looked at each other and put there hands over their ears. It was an unpleasant sound.

“Do you think maybe this is our way of knowing if an immortal is near?!?!” Dean yelled, trying to make sure Sam can hear him.

Sam heard him barley and nodded. Then the ringing stopped. The turned around, and saw Laereia.

“Oh hey guys,” she said, “Why do you look like you just heard a whale?”

“I guess I was right,” Dean said.

Sam said, “Well we met your friend, Parker, and now we are, I guess tracking down...um...I guess immortals.”

“Ah. And sorry. I know Parker. Yeah, in order to get people places, she has to knock them out. Should’ve told you that she might pop up sometime.”

“Yeh, that might of helped. Anyway why are you here?”

“Well, something on the line of what you guys are doing, but instead I’m tracking down the leader of the Immortals, the bad guys. What is so weird is he isn’t an Immortal. In fact he is an angel, which is odd, because it is rumored that he hates angels.”

“Wait, he?”

“Yup.”

The boys looked at each other.

“Um, did this angel have a name?”

“Yeh, but it is hard to remember his name. All I remember is it sounds like one of the Transformers.”

“Wait, is his name, Metatron?” Sam said with a frantic.

“You know what, it is. Why you know him?”

The boys looked at each other again.

“Um... definitely. But, considering what he has done, I thought you guys would’ve tuned in to angel radio.”

“Unfortunately, the past year, doing stuff, for examples angel radio, hasn’t been easy. As you know an angel communicating to an immortal, is a bit painful. Well this past year it got so bad, that they start dying it was so painful and unbearable. Luckily, it got less painful, and we started communicating again. Or at least tried to.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well the angels got so fed up with the immortals, they started blocking our signal. Now only a couple of us can communicate, of course it is painful, but it is a blessing. So I heard, the angel was in town, but he must of known he was being tracked, because he disappeared to who knows where. And sorry, know immortals here except me, but there are some a town over.”

“Okay, but now what are you going to do?”

“Guys, let me ask you something. You know why I like being down here, with the humans.”

They shook their head.

“Because...humans are a mixture of demon and angel. Not too evil and not too good. They both have their cunning style, but still helpful in a good sense of way. It is different. If I had a choice, I’d live down here. Be myself. So now I’m going to do what I’ve always wanted to do... be myself.”

“Well have fun doing that. We will be in San Diego, finding others, I guess if you need us. But first call your Dad, before us. Okay?”

“Okay.”

The boys started to turn away, when Laerina noticed something. “Dean? May I see your right arm?”

He turned and looked at Sam, “Um...sure.”

She looked at his arm and started to smile, “Is that what I think it is?”

“Yeah, I know it is the Mark of Cain. It has been so horrible. But didn’t you know this?”

“No, this must have happened in the past year. I can't believe it. We might actually have a shot of winning. Wait right here.” She disappeared. They stood there waiting for her return. Five minutes later she appeared, but out of breath and obviously very tired.

“Sorry, barely had enough energy to do that. And getting this from my dad is harder than it looks.” She pulled out the Immortal Blade. “May I?” she asked regarding to Dean’s arm.

She held his arm and waved the long knife over the mark. The mark lit up, then disappeared. Dean and Sam both looked at each other and smiled in awe.

“You got rid of it. Finally. I thought it could never be removed. Thank you.”

“No thank you.” She lifted the blade, and the mark appeared at the tip of the blade. “You know what this is?”

“Um… yeah. The Mark of Cain. Had it for months. It brought...lets just say, a lot of pain to the world.”

“Not just that, it is the first weapon, to have all four elements used against it. It was an urban legend, that not only can the mark be transferred to a human, but also to an Immortal Blade. They said if the mark was to be found and transferred onto the blade, nothing destroy the blade, or the person who is using it. And now that we have it, we can stop Metatron, for good.”

“Okay, great. Now i guess you should give it to the leader of your group.” Dean stated.

“I was the leader, but not anymore. You are.” She held the blade to Dean.

“Wait. What!”

“You were the holder of the mark last, correct?” He nodded.

“Well, I was trying to find the perfect leader, and you fit the description. Anyone who uses it will be invincible, but you already have the technique. I mean you’ve handled the mark and the First Blade before, I’m pretty sure you can handle this.”

“Oh, no no no no. Last time I used anything to do with the mark or the First Blade, I killed so many people.”

“But that is the beauty of this blade. You won’t be driven to kill anyone, only the leader of the Bad Immortals. You won’t be crazy, and just be you. Which I guess means, you will be down to normal level of crazy. So please lead our group.”

“I’m going to have to think about this, you know.”

“Okay, but please make a decision fast.” Then she walked off.

As she walked off, Dean asked with a louder voice, “Why can’t you still be the leader?”

She turned, “I might be older, wiser, stronger, faster, but that doesn’t mean a kid like me has the skills to lead an army.”


	6. Beauty of Friendship and Fighting (and weird titles)

They nodded. The brothers turned and started to walk. Dean looked at the blade, “I don’t know Sammy doesn't this seem suspicious?”

“No. I just think you are a little scared. After what happened last time.”

“No way. Dean Winchester does not get scared.”

“You know I think The Dean, can get scared. You have a right. Heck, I’d be terrified. I wouldn’t want to go through the same thing again.”

“Yeah, so?”

“But, I wouldn’t let it hold me back.”

“So you are saying I should do this?”

“I guess you should. And if the blade gets to you, then back down. I’d think they understand.”

“Yeh, but they’d have to turn to Laerina.”

“And?”

“Come on. She’s a teenager.”

“Who is older than you, and lives forever. Dean, I think she can handle it.”

“But you heard her, she has no skills.”

“I think, she was saying that because she was scared to let them down, if you do.”

There was a pause.

“You know what I’ll do it.”

“Great. Let’s bring you to your army.” Laerina stood behind them.

They looked a little startled when they saw her.

“Wait, you were hearing our conversation?” Sam asked.

“Oh, come one. Thats all I ever do, is hear things. I figured you’d have a conversation as soon as I left. It is a normal thing you do.”

“Well, yeah, but you didn’t have to eavesdrop.”

“Don’t have your panties in a twist, and lets go.”

They started walking, and Sam laughed a little.

“I don’t wear panties.” Dean said under his breath.

“Oh and Sam. You were right. I am terrified. I don’t wanna fight. None of us do. But it is the only shot we have. But if I’m gonna fight, I need the skills. I don’t have any.”

“I don’t know, when you beat the carp out of the skinwalker, the had some skills.”

“Yeh, maybe I have good fighting techniques. But I don’t know how to use a weapon. The lake was pure luck. I don’t know how to trick people. I mean, I can barely drive. So I was hoping you guys could help me, help all of us with our skills.”

“Um, sure.”

“Also my people skills are rusty.”

The brothers laughed, knowing she is so much like her father.

 

Laerina put her hand on the boys arms softly, and they were zapped to the secret room. It seemed like the room was smaller, and more people filled it. People were walking passing by the brothers, they were trying to get through the crowd. Laerina stood behind them, and started to push through, “Come...on...ugh. Use your tall intimidation to get through.” The brothers started to push people, practically tripping over them. 

“Where are we going?” Sam asked.

“To the small stage. I need to make the announcement.” Laerina said, still pushing them. People were already slightly staring at the boys, but when they got on the very small stage, more like a box, every eyes was on them. 

“Um...hello...everyone,” she said nervously, “Gosh. I’m so nervous.”

“Get to it,” Dean whispered in her ear.

“So, I have some news. We have a leader.”

A voice in the crowd spoke up, “I thought you were the leader.”

“Oh, no, no. Or at least not anymore. I don’t know. Anyway. I found a better leader. A true leader. He was the holder of the mark, and he agreed to help us. He will help us defeat The ones who want to destroy us, but most of all Metatron.”

The crowd cheered.

Then Cas appeared. He looked at everyone, pushed through to the stage. Laerina looked at him, “Cas? I mean Dad? Honestly I don’t know what to call you. Anyway, why are you here?”

“I have some news,” Cas said.

“Well if it is bad, I don’t wanna hear it. I just delivered good news to them, I don’t want to bring them down now.”

“Thats the thing. I think it is good news. We have a lead...on Metatron.”

“Wait what. A lead. Thats amazing. So where is he?”

“Well it isn’t where, it is when. In a week he will be at the Book Tower in Detroit.”

“Wait the abandon skyscraper?”

“Yes.”

“Then, I can't go. I’m kind of scared of heights remember.” Cas looked down, feeling sympathetic. Then Dean and Sam stepped in. 

Sam spoke, “Then, I guess that will be one of things we will train you for. By the time we are finished, you will be able to go to the Eiffel Tower.”

She nodded. Then with a loud voice she spoke, “Listen up everyone. We have a lead on Metatron. Next week we will be going to Detroit, and finish this battle. No more being locked in our cage in Heaven. I will be out for a week training. You should to. I will leave Parker in charge. Train well. Be prepared.” Everyone cheered again.

She turned to the boys, and smiled with a devilish look upon her face of excitedness. “Lets do this.”

Now imagine the next few weeks as a movie montage. They walked, they forced her to run, then they went to a high building. 

As they walked up to it, she stopped. “Guys I can’t do this.”

Dean pushed her, “Come on, you are doing this.” They went up the stairs, because the elevator was out of order. She grabbed the railing with two hands and didn’t look down. She looked so pale, like she was going to throw up. 

“Come on, only 20 more floors to go,” Dean said smiling. Laerina only rolled her eyes. They went up to the top floor, and out onto the roof.

She was out there for 5 seconds, then said, “Oh what a nice view, lets go back in.” She turned to walk back, but Sam simply said, “Come on, we didn’t walk all the way up here, so you can be a cry baby.” 

Laerina was obviously mad, “Excuse me! I’ll teach you.” She disappeared.

Dean looked around, “Great you scared her away. Well, where do you think she went?”

She appeared, with a mini eiffel tower in her hand, and a champagne glass in the other. She was a little wobbly considering she isn’t suppose to teleport often. But, she stood up. “To the top and back.”

“Wait, you went to Paris and went to the top of the Eiffel Tower.” Sam said astonished.

“Actually, I went to the tip top, beyond where people usually go, and only threw up once.”

Dean said also with astonishment, “Wow, I must say I’m impressed. See you won’t fall.”

“Yeh, I guess. And Sam… don’t ever taunt me again.” She smiled then the brothers smile. Sam nodded. Unfortunatly all of the sudden, she puked to the side, and the brothers looked away. Dean slightly gagged in disgustment. They went back down. As they got into the car, Dean asked, “Wait, how did you teleport and come back so fast.”

“I actually didn’t. I had to spend a day there I was so tired. Yeh, just found out we can slightly time travel. I guess you learn something every day.”

Dean smiled and shaked his head, then the drove off.

 

They went to an abandoned building where fake mannequins. When she saw them she was very confused, “What are we doing here?” she asked.

“You are going to learn how to fight,” Sam answered.

“I’m not sure if you remember, I just conquered my fear of heights and I kind of already know how to do. The first time we met, I kind of saved your asses back there.”

“Yes, but jumping on to a skinwalkers back won’t actually help you against angels. If you haven’t noticed, they are stronger than most things you’ve fought. Have you even fought an angel before?” Dean said smirking.

“Well, actually no,” she said looking down. “What are you waiting for? Come at me,” she said kneeling down in a fighting stance.

Sam laughed, “No, were not doing that. You are going to learn the technique.” He grabbed a mannequin, “Here.” She punched it, and it fell down, but it wobbled back up. 

“Come on, you can do better than that. Here,” He grabbed her arms and put them up to her face, “Protect your face.” She started to punch the mannequin, harder and better each time. Then she turned her eyes to the left fast, and bent to the right, and when she looked up a knife was in the left arm of the mannequin. She stood up startled, then angry. 

She saw Dean laughing, then pointing at her. “You should’ve saw your face.” In a semi-loud voice, she yelled, “What the hell was that for?”

“Just seeing how good your sixth sense is.”

“First of all I’m an immortal, we have great senses from a mile away, and that wouldn’t kill me anyway,” then in a lightened up voice she spoke, “And second of all, I don’t see dead people.” He laughed. “Often.” Dean stopped laughing and then Sam smiled.

She grabbed the knife from the mannequin and looked at it, she smiled, then in a quick pace, she threw it. It went straight above Dean’s shoulder, and through a wrinkle of his t-shirt, put it against the wall. Now he was shocked and slightly pissed off. “What the hell was that for?”

“Sorry, I was actually practicing,” she smiled. Then Dean looked at Sam in a shocked face, Sam was just smiling. Then Laerina still smiling, stopped smiling, then had a worried look on her face.

“Oh, crap,” she said.

Cas appeared behind her, with a stern face. “What are you doing?”

Laerina flabbergasted, Dean spoke up, “We were just teaching her to fight Cas. Its all okay.”

“Wait, you didn’t tell Cas, uh, I mean your dad.” Sam said. 

“Seriously you guys. I’m 1400 years old, I can make my own choices.”

“Laerina, this is war. You will have no part of the fighting.” Cas said.

“Come on, this is not fair. I gathered up the people, I organized an army, and now you are saying I can’t fight.”

“You are not fighting, Laerina, thats it!”

“Why the hell not?”

“Because I’m not going to lose you, too,” he said slightly with a crack voice.

Laerina looked at the brothers, “Come on you guys, defend me here.”

They stood silent. “Wow, okay then.” She disappeared. 

Cas looked around, “Seriously.” He disappeared. The boys looked at each other, then walked away again.

They got to the car, and Sam asked Dean, putting his arms on the car, “Do you think Cas is right? I mean should she even fight?”

Dean responded seriously, “I honestly don’t know, I mean he definitely has a point. Hell, if I had a kid, I’d say the same thing.”

“But?”

“But, she does have a reason. And she knows how to fight. Anyway, technically speaking she can’t die. But I still don’t know.”  
They were about to get in the car , when Cas appeared. With a frantic and hurried voice, “We need to go.” Then he put his hands on them and zapped them.


	7. Yes...You CAN Smell Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Short

He zapped them into Laerina’s secret room, but what the boys did not know was that they were in that room. Sparks flew, bulges of iron pipe stuck out, paper ripped and thrown everywhere, red lights flash, very small blood stain the walls, but the creepiest thing there was the silence. There were bodies on the ground, but most of them were piled at the door. The place smelt of death.

“Is this?” Dean asked but was interrupted by Cas nodding.

The only thing remaining was a crouching girl at the foot of a table. You could here some crying, but it was not sobbing. She held her fist at the side of her, and was squeezing hard. It was Laerina, and although they could not see her face, they knew it was her. 

“Laerina?” Cas asked sympathetically.

“Don’t. Just don’t,” she said with rage and sadness. 

“My friends, and my family...Are dead,” she croaked. “Well, most of my family.”

Cas looked at his daughter with eyes of sadness too. He was feeling her pain as well. The brothers just stood there in silence. 

She rose up, “This is going to end. End with my blade in his throat.”

She faced them, and what they saw worried them. Not only did she pull out what was a blade out of her shoulder, but she was different, filled with rage. It was almost as if she scared them. Although she didn’t mean to slightly scare them, she wanted revenge.

She walked toward the door and opened it like telekinesis, making a hand motion, moving the bodies out of the way. She stepped over them and walked out. The brothers looked at Cas, and he looked back worried.

“You know she can’t go. With all this rage, she is bound to get hurt.” Cas said with a stern voice.

“Yeah, I know. We’ll talk to her.”

They followed after her, and walked out of the secret room. They’ve never seen the outside of this room, and found out, it was more like an abandoned building with patches of grass and puddles surrounding it.

“The boys caught up to her, and Cas semi yelled, “Laerina, don’t do this. You know you can’t.”

She turned, “And why not. Oh wait, it’s because I’m angry. Well screw you, people get angry, it’s life. Yeah, most of them do stupid things, but I’m not like them. You will not decide for me.”

“I’m sorry, but this is for your own good.”

“What do you know about my own good. I’ve lived my whole life practically alone, except the time when your brother checks on me. Did you even bother to see if I was alive after the war?”

Cas stumbled, “I assumed you were dead, so-”

“No, you assumed. Dads aren’t suppose to assume. Remember I found you!” she cracked in her voice, Cas was obviously sadden by these words, “You didn’t find me. I brought you into this, thinking you could help, but I was sure wrong. So no, you don’t decide for me.”

Sam broke into the conversation, “Look, we know how you feel. Been there done that. But he is right. We’ve seen it what losing your family is like, we have been in your position so many times. Please, we are asking you, don’t go up there and fight Metatron.”

Laerina looked down, knowing he was right. She paused for a while, then looked back up, “No, I’m sorry. But I’m going to kill him whether you like it or not. Sure it might not be tomorrow, or the next week, but it is going to end, with me killing him.”

Cas looked down, and then had a small laugh under his breath, then looked back up and smiled. 

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

“It’s just, you are so much like your mother,” there was a pause, “Okay.” There was a long silence, and stunned looks. The brothers and Laerina were shocked.

“Wait, you are allowing me to go?”

“Only, if I go with you.”

“Yes, of course. I was kind of already hoping you’d come with me anyway.”

They both smiled. “Well alright then, lets kill this son of a bitch,” she said with scary enthusiasm.

The next couple of days were dull. So dull, they even took a Wendigo case to pass the time in Yosemite Falls. Time was getting short, and the week of the final fight was drawing near. They all waited and waited in the motel room. 

Laerina busted through the door and nodded. The time had come to fight Metatron. The looks on everyone’s faces were anything but scared. It was the bravery in their eyes, the tense in their cheeks that said they were ready. And although they shared the looks of warriors, it was anything but that on the inside. They were all terrified, not knowing if they would survive. But they were determined. They hid their true faces because they all felt they can’t show that they are scared to each other. They didn’t want to worry Cas, that he might lose her daughter. The brothers doesn’t want to worry about losing each other. But the most hidden from all of it was Laerina. She doesn’t want to lose her friends because of her. She doesn’t want to die either. But most importantly she doesn't want to lose her father either. 

She looked at him and showed her true face to Cas. He also exchanged a look with her, too. No words were spoken, and the boys didn’t notice. The boys grabbed their bags, Cas brought himself, and Laerina brought her determination, and of course her lucky badass jacket. She looked in the mirror and zipped up her motorcycle looking jacket and smiled. The brothers looked at her strange.

“Seriously,” Sam added.

“What?” she turned to him, then back at the mirror, “If I’m going down, I’m gonna go down looking awesome.” Everyone smiled, but only for moment. The thought of teenager, or at least in immortal years, fighting and possibly getting killed, terrified them.

They all went into the car, and drove off. It was silent, no one wanted to talk. Cas sat with his daughter in the back seat, awkwardly, and that is when Laerina broke the silence. She reached for the radio and turned it on. It was some odd station, and everyone exchanged looks. She was quite perturbed and with literally a flick of the wrist, she changed the station to something more enjoyable. “Livin’ on a Prayer,” played and everyone just listened. Then near the chorus Laerina sung quietly, then Dean sang quietly with her, the Sam started to sing as well. The car filled with small voices, and Cas just smiled with slight embarrassment. Then when it got to the chorus, they practically screamed the chorus. It was a happy moment. After the chorus, they laughed. It kept there mind off of things. 

It took 3 days to get to Detroit, they got there just in time. They checked into the Viking Motel, 4 minutes away from the tower of where they were suppose to fight. They quickly dropped off their bags in the room and only brought their weapons to the tower. When they got to the tower, Laerina with her bow over her shoulder, said a few things. “Metatron will be on the 36th floor, unfortunately since it is banned that means no elevator. So put your big boy pants on and don’t complain. I don’t know if he’ll have other angels in there as guards, but we have to assume so. You guys got the blades?” Cas and Dean nodded, “And you have the gun?” Sam nodded, “Let’s go then.”

She looked up, and the slight reminder of her fear of heights flooded her memory. The boys stopped and noticed she wasn’t walking. “Come on, you went to the tip top of the Eiffel Freaking Tower, you can do this,”Sam said.

“Sam,” she paused, “Actually I lied. I went to the Eiffel Tower in 1888. Not that tall actually. Barely taller than you.” She laughed, Sam just slightly frowned. Dean spoke up, “Honestly, I’m not into chick flick moments, but, you kicked my ass when I stabbed you the first time we met,” Cas looked at him pissed off, Dean just waved him off, “I think you can handle an abandoned building. Besides, they have windows, so unless you are jumping off the roof, you’re not gonna fall.” Laerina looked down, “Okay.” He patted her on the shoulder, and a small smile came onto her face.

They went up into the doors, but noticed they were locked. A big thick chain with 3 locks were on the handles. “Cas, give it a try,” Sam said. Cas pulled on them then noticed some symbols on the locks. “They’re angel proof,” he said disappointedly.

“What, so now we can’t get in?” Dean said a little irritated. But what they didn’t notice is Laerina snuck in front of them, and pulled on the locks. Clunk! The boys looked at her as she just wiped off her hands as if it was nothing. She smirked. “Well okay then.” Dean said with a little shockness.

The place looked deserted. Some papers on the floor, it was dim with a couple of light beams coming through the windows. They walked quietly, but then one of the boys stepped on a piece of the floor that was broken, a loud crack broke the silence. Everyone stopped. Laerina had a look on as if she knew something, and put her hand out. Then she quickly, she turned around, seeing an angel stepping forward with a blade, she bent down and dogged. She stood up, and Cas threw her an angel blade. She grabbed it with two hands and chopped off the angels head, as it was trying to stand up.

“Duck!” She yelled as, another angel snuck up behind Sam, she threw the blade as a spear. It went straight threw the angels stomach. She went to the body, to pick up the blade. “Nice shot,” Sam said. She nodded. 

Then Cas spoke up, “Uh, guys.” They were surrounded by 7 angels. Lareina threw the blade back to Cas and stiffened her fist. They all got in there stance. All the angels came at them. The brothers dodged, as the angels tried to get them first. Cas stabbed them next. 2 down, 5 to go. An angel was sneaking up behind Cas, but in a instant, Laerina bent down to pick up a small rock. As she brought it up, the rock became a sharp arrow. She brought her bow over her shoulder and aimed and shot the angel with her rock arrow. It didn’t kill the angel, but it did distract it for long enough to Cas, to stab it.


End file.
